


Heartbroken

by Jellycho (Nyxokal)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Comedy, Crime Scenes, Drama, I Tried, Lea 'Dark Rescue' Lea's Last Name In This AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, YOLO, big meaty claws, does this even count as drama, physical hearts as metaphors, rule of drama, super gay, tfw X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxokal/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local man goes home without a heart. It's up to special agents Isa Fitzroy and Lea Raskoph to solve the mystery.</p><p>[Gratuitous X-Files AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

  
Isa, for about the tenth time this morning, crosses his arms and huffs.

It's not like he hates his job. No no, absolutely not; Isa loves his job. There's nothing more wonderful than being able to ensure the peace of his country, to take down criminals and bring justice to the victims of their lawbreaking acts. And Isa is a doctor. He loves helping people, making himself useful.

What he doesn't love, however, what has him in such an agitated mood as early as 9AM on a Wednesday, is the _other_  side of his job.

"Take a look at these beauties, Isa," says a certain redheaded man sitting behind his own desk, eating gummy worms as he takes care of the slide projector in the middle of the dark room.

 _That's_ the part Isa hates about his job. The man is Lea Raskoph, Isa's partner in this rather... peculiar branch of the FBI, and despite the seven years— soon to be eight — the two of them have worked together, Lea still doesn't seem to be getting any less delusional.

"I'm looking," Isa mumbles, the impatience in his voice as clear as day so that Lea will get on with it. He waits for the redhead to change the slides, each photo that comes up a different angle of the same scene: a man on the ground, blood everywhere, a gaping hole on his chest.

To be honest, he has seen worse. Isa sighs and takes a seat on the edge of Lea's desk, uncrosses his arms only when Lea offers him gummy worms.

Lea clears his throat. "This is Braig Payne," he says, changing the slide to one that clearly depicts the man's face. "Thirty nine year old male, about 5'9. As you can tell by the gigantic wound on his chest, he was found found dead in an alley near a store, missing his heart."

That gets Isa to raise his eyebrow. "His heart."

"Yup," Lea sits back on his chair, gummy worms claimed all for himself. Isa looks back at him with a face he's at least mildly sure will intimidate the other enough to tell him whatever he's holding back.

He doesn't, and that only exasperates Isa even more. The twelfth sigh of the day is had. "Are you going to tell me what your opinion is, Raskoph?"

"Seven years and you're still calling me by my last name," Lea shakes his head. His voice sounds convincingly wounded enough for Isa to purse his lips into a thin line, but it doesn't last long. Lea sits back up, props his elbows on his desk, holds his face in his hands. The childishly happy smile he gives Isa would be cute if it didn't come from a man in his mid twenties.

Lea begins to speak and Isa promptly rolls his eyes. "Maybe someone ate his heart."

What.

"Ate," the blue haired repeats.

Lea chuckles. "Like a gummy worm."

"Raskoph," Isa runs a hand through his long hair, "judging by appearances I'm pretty sure an animal must've done this."

The redhead laughs even more, then finally gets up from his seat and stands next to Isa, smiling. He offers one last gummy worm before he puts away the bag. "Maybe, but I'm willing to bet it was a person. It's like with brains; in some cultures, hearts are considered delicacies."

"You're forgetting a big detail here, Raskoph. Those cultures usually consume _animal_  hearts."

"Then prove me wrong," Lea winks. Isa wants so badly to strangle him, but instead of succumbing to violence he closes his eyes, counts to ten, chews on his gummy worm. "We got the body ready for an autopsy in the morgue, if you'd be so kind as to take a look at that."

And that's their interaction for this morning, it seems, because just as he finishes saying that Lea walks out of the office saying something about talking to the witnesses. Isa's left alone with the projector, sighing for the thirteenth time, wishing he could at least join Lea out in the field instead of being stuck with yet another corpse from one of Lea's wacky cases.

"Can't wait," he says to the empty room.

***

Lea arrives at the scene of the murder, enters the store nearby, and momentarily regrets taking the case.

The young man whose shift had taken place around the time of death is as useless a witness as he must be an employee. He guides Lea to the alley, his wild aqua blue eyes scanning the area as he holds onto a cup of coffee for dear life. Lea notices that he looks almost as if he hasn't slept ever since he found the body.

"I'm telling you, man, I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not saying you did anything," Lea groans, drags a hand down his face. This guy is being as useless as he is suspicious, and if Isa were here, he's pretty sure they would've at least apprehended him out of annoyance. "Sir, I need you to please just tell me about last night when found Mr. Payne's body here."

The man whines, running a hand through the top of his blond hair. Lea mentally comments on how mullets are becoming an endangered fashion species.

Lea watches him shift his weight from foot to foot, mumbling. "I went to throw the trash away," the clerk begins, tracing his steps. "I was minding my own business when I slipped on something and fell on my ass. I heard something like... like a hiss, actually. Maybe it was a cat?"

In the back of his mind, Lea perfectly imagines Isa's eyeroll.

"Anyway," the clerk continues, interrupting. "I thought I should probably clean that up, so I brought out my phone's flashlight to see into the dark, but then I saw it was blood and. My ass was covered in blood. And there was a body."

"And then you called 911."

The man with the mullet shakes his head. "More like, I screamed like a bitch," he laughs, "and then my coworker came out here asking what was wrong and ended up screaming with me. Then he was like, 'Oh my god, Dem, call 911!'" He takes a sip of his coffee, shuddering, and then shrugs. "So I did."

Lea clicks his tongue, eyes the spot on the ground where the blood has already dried up and the chalk outline rests. The FBI agent says a small thank you to the clerk, walking away with his hands in his pockets, directing himself away and towards the store.

Then he gets an idea, fishes his phone out of his pocket. He dials a certain number and waits for the call to be picked up, and he's not surprised when it only takes two, three rings for him to hear a voice on the other end.

"Yes?"

"You don't skip a beat, Isa." 

Isa's voice is immediately coated in delicious acid. "I'm denying you of the privilege of my reaction."

"You're so cold, Fitzroy," Lea toys with him, slipping back to calling him by his last name instead of the now-usual first name. He imagines Isa pouting and wonders if he actually would. "How'd your date with Mr. Heart Payne go?"

"Ha ha," Isa's voice is monotone. Lea enters the store right when he hears Isa removing his gloves, shove something with wheels away.

"Well, turns out I was right, Raskoph. It _was_  an animal. There are claw and bite marks all over the injury and the stomach. And yes, while the heart sustained most of the damage, I found what looks like less than half of it still within the victim's body."

Lea blinks. "So he'll be back."

He hears Isa stop whatever he's doing. "He?"

"I think I have an idea of what we might be looking for," Lea mumbles. "Isa, do you know what a Heartless is?"

"Let me guess," Isa sighs. Lea counts that as approximately the fifteenth sigh of the day. "An ancient mythical creature of some sort, without a heart, possessing big meaty claws and terrifyingly sharp teeth, looking for a heart to fill the void in its body with."

Halfway through his mighty guess, Lea feels his jaw drop. He listens to the rest of the man's obviously exasperated words until he's done, the redhead smiling like a complete idiot to himself as a silence stretches between the two of them on the phone. 

Lea wants to talk, really, but he's both too shocked and happy to hear such things being said by his otherwise skeptical partner.

"Lea?" the other breaks the silence.

"Marry me," Lea murmurs with a small laugh, grinning at hearing his first name.

He's delighted when Isa actually laughs. "In your dreams," he says. Lea wanders around the store, eyeing a bag of potato chips and then reminding himself he's here on official FBI business. "Anyway," Isa speaks up again, further convincing him to step away from the chips, "if you were able to draw such a ridiculous conclusion, then I trust you at least had a better time at the crime scene?"

He's about to reply, about to whine about Demyx the clerk and the lack of convincing evidence to make this an official X-File, when out of the corner of his eye Lea sees movement.

A man, tall, dark skinned and sporting long silver hair, walking a little too slowly by the crime scene, staring. Lea observes his eyes, brown, scanning the alley area as he passes by. With his full attention on the man Lea notices the way he frowns, the not-quite discreet lick of the lips before he turns away.

That's all he needs.

"Raskoph?" Isa's voice drags him back to the present. He's apparently been calling to him for a while now. "What's going on?"

"Call you back, Isa," Lea speaks into the phone. "I'm gonna follow my heart."

He hangs up just as Isa groans.

***

He's used to this already, he tells himself as he exits the car and steps into the night. Isa is already quite familiar with Lea's seemingly hyperactive mind jumping everywhere while out in the field, familiar with the way the redheaded man is quick to become distracted and leave Isa hanging, running off somewhere without previous warning.

Isa follows the flashing red and blue lights, eyes scanning the crowd gathered in front of this department store in search of his partner. Yes, Isa is used to this too, to having to come pick up Lea after he's come back from disappearing in chase of ghosts, aliens, maybe even vampires.

This has been his life for the past seven years, and yet he still can't get used to it nor stop hating it.

When he spots the familiar red of his hair, Isa feels all the composure he's been trying to keep escape him like vapor flees a hot kettle. Anger and annoyance take over, and he's ready to scold the man for leaving him just like that, with a wild animal on the loose left to catch, but when he finally gets a good look at his partner Isa feels himself be doused with cold anxiety on the spot.

"Oh my god," he breathes, jogging up to Lea as a doctor examines his arm. Isa hadn't noticed the ambulances.

Lea greets him with that stupid grin of his. "Hey, Isa. Came to join the party?"

He's missing his coat, and his shirt is partially stained red where a bandage covers part of his upper arm. Lea is covered in small cuts and bruises, yet despite the damage he's sustained it doesn't seem like he's in too much danger or pain. Seemingly done with his job, the doctor packs up and leaves them alone. Isa takes the chance to examine Lea's arm himself, traces some of the cuts on Lea's face to try and do something, whatever that is.

So engrossed in his inspection he is that Isa doesn't notice when Lea smirks at him. "I'm pretty sure the doctor already took care of everything."

Isa swallows hard. Right, there was a doctor. Just now. He lets his hands fall and settles for staring at Lea instead, watches him get up and try to put his coat back on only to fail.

He huffs, rolls his eyes, then finally gestures for Lea to turn around. The redhead obeys immediately and allows Isa to help him put on his coat. "So, Raskoph," Isa tries to make work talk sound like small talk. "What happened here?"

Lea whines before he turns back to face his partner, patting his arm to test it in his own stupid Lea way. "There was another victim," he points off to his left, to a crowd of policemen and other authorities gathered around what looks to be a young woman covered in blood. Fortunately, Isa can see the weak rise and fall of her chest, the paramedics surrounding her trying their best to get her prepared for her trip to the hospital. Her heart is still intact.

They begin to walk together towards the scene of the crime. "I got a lead on our suspect and followed him all the way here, but I lost him at some point. Next thing I know, I'm pointing a gun at him while he's slashing at this woman, and then he charges at me, cuts my arm, and runs off into the night like some sort of bad werewolf wannabe."

Isa can't help snorting. "So you've changed your opinion on the whole Heartless thing?" he asks. "Now it's a werewolf?"

"Oh, it's a Heartless, alright," Lea stops right in front of the newest victim, watches her be carried away into the ambulance as quickly as the poor guys can do it. "5'10, dark skin, long silver hair."

"Raskoph, you just described a human being, not a mythical creature with—"

"Big meaty claws?" Lea lifts his hands to his face, contorts his fingers into pretend claws and slashes at Isa's face. The blue haired dodges and swats at his hands, puffing his cheeks. "Yeah, he does have them. He transforms."

Isa stares at him. "He transforms."

His partner nods.

Before Isa can even say anything, Lea snaps his fingers in front of his eyes, startling him. "Poof! Just like that. I saw it, Isa. How do you think this," the redhead points at his bandaged arm, "came to be?"

"Well, unlike your heartless werewolf, weapons are a real thing that exist, Lea."

Isa hates the way Lea doesn't falter. The man just grins and laughs, shakes his head and those red spikes of his. The FBI doctor rolls his sea green eyes, turns away from him as quickly as possible to avoid looking at him any longer. In his peripheral vision he can see the ambulance drive away, the sound of their siren growing fainter by the second.

A little too late does Isa realize that he's unprofessionally let Lea's first name slip his lips again.

"Either way," Lea slings his uninjured arm around Isa's shoulder, distracts him while he drags the blue haired away from the scene and towards the car Isa arrived in. "We've got a witness and a suspect now. Aren't you happy?"

They're too quick to arrive to the car. Out of courtesy and muscle memory Isa opens the door for Lea without thinking, chuckling to himself.

***

With a description and a witness to verify Lea's claims of the silver haired man, the two of them finally have someone to look for.

Yet it's been two days since the initial attack. Currently they're spending the night in Lea's apartment, the TV on for background noise as they eat Chinese food together, going over their findings of the day. The Heartless has been quiet lately, no signs of him around town or near any of the previous crime scenes.

Lea had predicted that he'd pay a visit to his newest victim — a blond woman named Arlene — in order to finish the job. But as the days pass both men realize that's a wrong assumption; the police and even the hospital are now aware of him, and he has got much to lose should he approach a hurt woman stuck in a crowded building.

"He came back for the piece of heart he'd missed with Braig," Lea mumbles, looking up at his stained ceiling and wondering just how the hell that even happened. "I saw him creeping about the crime scene, licking his lips."

Isa swallows a bit of his food, looks at Lea with curiously playful sea green eyes. "Maybe he was hungry."

Lea can't help smiling. "You may be joking," he pokes at Isa's shoulder, relishes in the way his partner chuckles and playfully pulls himself away from the redhead, "but I actually think he kind of was. Makes sense he went after a whole new victim right after failing to consume his other leftovers."

"If he's so hungry, though, why hasn't he striked again?" Isa gathers a few more noodles with his chopsticks. Unlike Lea, who's holding a fork, the man actually knows how to use them.

"It's not necessarily hunger that drives him," Lea begins, gesturing absently. "Heartless may eat hearts to survive, sure, but they need to consume a particularly strong heart to finally regain theirs and become a normal human. Think of it as a metaphor."

Isa looks straight at his partner. Lea stares back, watches him chew on his food and nod, his eyes searching around the room as if suddenly pensive.

He finally swallows and speaks. "So it's a ritualistic killing, and he uses a weapon resembling claws to dig out his victims' hearts to follow along with the big scary Heartless legend."

"It's not a legend!" the redheaded agent groans. Leave it to Isa, professional skeptic, to be as stubborn as ever to accept anything other than cold, hard science as truth. He probably thinks this is all a joke. "He's real, Isa, and he's out there somewhere planning where to strike next."

"Well, if he's so determined to find himself a 'strong heart,' how do we know who his next victim will be? What do his two victims have in common?"

That's got them stumped. Braig and Arlene have little to nothing in common; both live in the same city, apparently frequent the same few areas deep into the night. That leaves at least a small section of the city as a possible epicenter for more incidents to take place, but no real place to look to.

With a huff and a frown, Lea grabs his unopened beer from its place on top of the coffee table. "I know there's something I'm missing in all of this," he mumbles, ignoring the sudden sound of Isa's phone ringing somewhere near the TV stand. "There's something else I'm forgetting."

He tunes out Isa as he picks up the phone and focuses, reaching for the bottle opener. Heartless feed on hearts. Heartless require strong hearts to become human, and they may transform into dark, yellow-eyed beasts to achieve this goal. There's a bit of info right between those facts that he isn't seeing, another part of the supposed legend that he'd memorized long ago. It's like an envelope dangling right in front of his face, with the truth hidden inside of it, mocking him as he tries and fails to reach. 

"Lea," Isa calls out to him, evaporating the mental image and whatever other progress he may have been making. "Put the beer down. There's been another murder." 

***

At approximately one in the morning, they drive up to a rather shady apartment building, surrounded by a few more police cars and scared tenants talking with the city's cops. Isa gets to work right away, asking the person in charge about the situation and current procedures. Lea helps himself to the building, flashing his badge for entry and walking up the stairs to apartment six, where the murder has taken place. 

Sure enough, in the living room to apartment six lies a new body. His hair is long, kept in dreadlocks. This man's chest is bloody and torn apart, likely done with teeth and big meaty claws; obvious signs of a Heartless. 

Lea puffs out his cheeks.

"Most of the police are busy evacuating the building," Isa walks into the apartment. If it weren't for the fact that they've known each other for almost eight years, Lea would probably have been startled. "A woman says that her husband got a good hit with a bat at a man, fitting our suspect's description, who was covered in blood." He pauses, then, and only resumes talking once Lea looks back at him. "There's a trail of blood going downstairs, Raskoph." 

He nods. "We could catch him tonight."

Isa walks up to Lea, offers him a hand to stand. The blue haired man then feels for his own weapon, smirking up at his taller partner. Lea mimics his expression right away. "I say we begin the hunt ourselves before your heartless werewolf gets any chance to escape."

"You're breaking my heart, Isa."

Apparently, barely two minutes into the conversation, Isa's had enough of Lea's bullshit. He groans and turns around immediately, heading out of the apartment and hurrying down the common stairs. Lea means to follow right after, but as soon as he takes the first step away from the body, he remembers something that tugs at his brain.

The creature Lea had confronted in the parking lot, it'd been all darkness and yellow eyes. Braig's death, Demyx's screaming with his coworker, the hiss and the flashlight. Heartless transform into a dark beast to eat their victims' hearts. There's been three incidents so far, and they've all had one thing in common, something so obvious that Lea almost feels like banging his head against the wall of apartment six.

The night. Darkness. Heartless thrive, transform in the darkness. The man probably fled to the basement in order to shield himself in the dark, revert back to his monstrous form for whatever reason. Lea's finally remembered, caught the envelope in front of him and pieced the puzzle together.

Just as Lea smiles to himself, satisfied, the lights in the building go out and two gunshots ring. 

***

This isn't exactly how Isa had expected to be spending his Friday night at all. He'd pictured something a little nicer, perhaps a movie and a bit of talking with Lea, maybe an escapade to fetch some cake after the Chinese food they've so hastily left in Lea's freezer. But instead he finds himself in the basement of a decrepit apartment building, gun discarded to his left as he wrestles a tall, dark skinned man with silver hair off him.

He'd taken Isa by surprise, jumped at him, and in his panic Isa had pulled the trigger. Such is his luck that his bullet had hit an opened fuse box in the basement, and now darkness has befallen all of them. They'd fought, and in the confusion the man had succeeded in knocking Isa's gun off his hand after he'd shot at him again, thrown Isa on the ground and landing his hands on on the agent's neck.

Now Isa knows he's losing the battle, so he pushes at the man with his right hand as he desperately reaches for his gun. 

The man tilts his head, face expressionless and brown eyes darker than they probably are. He makes a sound at the back of his throat, and Isa's world begins to blur with the lack of oxygen to his lungs. "Oh," he speaks. His voice is muffled by the murky blood rush in Isa's ears, but he hears him, almost clear as day, when next thing he does is smile wickedly and whisper, just for him, "You have a strong heart."

Isa feels sick.

He kicks at the man, fully expecting him to reach somewhere, pull out a weapon and begin whatever ritualistic crap he's about to perform on Isa, but none of that happens. Isa watches, instead, as the other's brown eyes suddenly begin to glow like yellow lights, his mouth opening to reveal sharp teeth and, honestly, never stopping. If he weren't trying to preserve oxygen to last longer, Isa would gasp.

Those hands on his neck, Isa feels them morph into something he can't quite see, but imagines they must be pretty close to the cartoony big meaty claws he's been imagining all along. They're cold against his skin, uncomfortable and even stronger, large enough for the man to only need one hand — claw? — to hold him down in place. Icy fear rushes through Isa's veins when he finally gets a good look at it, but he prefers not to focus on the swirling darkness mingling with the man's dark skin, on the black, long nails; instead, he pushes himself further to reach and pick up the damn gun—

And then he hears another gunshot. The man looks up abruptly, jumps off Isa right away, and as soon as he's released Isa sits up immediately, picks up the gun and focuses back where the man now stands. He hears Lea's panicked, muffled voice shouting something from behind him, sounding like his name, but Isa doesn't waste any time in mindless chit-chat with a murderer right in front of them.  

With the man's golden eyes staring straight into his chest, Isa pulls the trigger.

***

Lea hates resting on his desk. It's the worst possible pillow ever, hard against his arms and too low to do his back any good. He hates the way his world feels when he rests his head on his arms like this; frozen, quiet, small, out of control as if he were waiting for something to happen to his silent bubble atop a mahogany desk.

The smell of coffee fills the room. He sniffs, remembering the amount of sugar he's asked to be poured into the drink and grimacing. Lea hates sweet drinks. Sweet anythings, really, but he grins into his arms when he remembers the one exception to his hatred.

"Raskoph," Lea's awaited something finally happens. His head snaps up to see Isa enter the office without bothering to knock. The neutral expression on his face and his straight posture mix together to give Isa the perfect authoritative look, and if Lea were any other agent he'd probably fall for the trick and quiver before him. The man is wearing a turtleneck today, and as soon as Lea's eyes land on the navy blue fabric, he frowns. 

"I handed our report to Xemnas," Isa says, walking over to the desk and looking down at his partner.

Lea rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, looks up at the blue haired with a pouty smile. "I thought that was going to be _your_ report."

Isa crosses his arms. "I changed my mind," he snorts. "I didn't want a trace of the words 'Heartless' or 'werewolf' to come near Xemnas after the Nobody incident, so I decided to write one myself and turn it in with both of our names on top."

"But it _was_ a Heartless, Isa. You saw it."

Today's first sigh is heard. "Raskoph," Isa begins, looking down at his feet. "I was being asphyxiated, and I felt like I was pretty close to passing out when you arrived. I was also, quite honestly, freaking out. It's not unheard of for oxygen deprivation and stress to cause hallucinations on a person — in fact, they're almost always the number one causes of it."

While Isa speaks, Lea makes a face and hides it into his hand. Right, so even after witnessing it, Isa is still ready to deny that Xehanort Coupe, Heartless Extraordinaire, had claws that he was going to use to devour his heart. Though Lea can't really blame the man for slipping into comfortable denial, he's still a little disappointed that his partner's first real face-to-face experience with the supernatural has ended up being something the man would rather ignore.

And yet.

No matter how much he hides it, Lea knows that Isa had been scared. After the final gunshot rang the redhead could see it in his stance, in the way he trembled and breathed with difficulty, then rubbed at the angry red mark on his neck that Xehanort's claws had left behind. Right then and there Lea had embraced the man, wanting to help him come back down from the fear that the Heartless had inflicted on him, and for once in their life neither had pushed the other away. 

"Xehanort Coupe was a sick man," Lea hears Isa say once he looks back up at him. "However, that is all that he was. A man, considerably lacking the sharp teeth and claws that your heartless werewolf supposedly possessed." 

"Maybe he transformed back when he died," the redhead shrugs. He reaches over to his left, to the smelly cup of sweet coffee Lea has purchased this morning, hands it over to Isa with a smile. "And he's not a werewolf. If he wanted to pass for one, though, he missed the full moon big time."

He can see the way Isa fights against his own smile, the frustrated defeat in his eyes mixing with the softness of Isa's relaxing muscles as he takes the cup. "Oh, Lea," Isa drops all formality for a moment, walking over to sit closer to Lea, on the edge of his partner's desk. 

"It's lukewarm and sickeningly sweet," the redhead points at the cup. "Just how you like it."

"You didn't have to."

A shrug. "I wanted to. Least I can do as thanks for letting me off the hook of writing a god-awful report for Mansex."

Isa laughs out loud at the five year old nickname for their boss, a lovely, much needed sound for Lea's ears. He pokes at Isa's thigh, laughing along. "And you know, maybe we should go out for lobster one day," he continues, earning a strange look from Isa as he drinks his poison of choice. "Lobsters actually have big meaty claws."

Behind the cup, Lea sees Isa biting back the biggest grin he's seen on his face all week. They share a look, then, two pairs of sea green eyes communicating silently, one with affectionate compassion and the other filled with shy gratitude. With a tilt of his head Lea hopes Isa understands why he's bothered to buy his worst caffeinated enemy for him; out of concern and pure devotion, combined the need to see his partner smiling and unafraid.

He gets a feeling that the man already knows, though.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've been watching too many X-Files episodes during Winter Break. This is inspired by the episodes Hungry and All Things -- the latter because of the whole eating thing, the former bc of the scene where Mulder and Scully eat together in Mulder's office. Honestly, I just thought it'd be funny to rearrange KH canon into a pretend episode of the X-Files, with my favourite snarking duo as protagonists  
> 2\. Lea's last name means "hotheaded" in German. I have this weird hc that Lea has German ancestry and idk, I like fitting surnames a lot  
> 3\. The Heartless is actually a sort of "older Young Xehanort," if that makes sense  
> 4\. After this I never want to read the sentence 'big meaty claws' ever again  
> 5\. Ha ha, Isa almost got Norted  
> 6\. I'm trying to get back into writing, and this is my second attempt. Pls understand


End file.
